


Pyrotechnics

by TheYellowTurtle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowTurtle/pseuds/TheYellowTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is an idiot, but that doesn't stop Kyungsoo from wanting to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrotechnics

**Author's Note:**

> This was on aff at some point, but that account is deleted now...yeah.
> 
> This is stupid. Enjoy?

Jongin is too hot for his own good. Wait, no, my own good.

Sitting on the grass, studying his side profile as it is being lit up by burning strontium, calcium, potassium and all those other iums, it's so blatantly obvious: Jongin is really fucking hot.

It doesn't matter if he's sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, feet pigeon toed and mouth wide with wonder; I want to reach over and and bring his lips to mine. Those delicious, enticing, thick lips that I find my eyes straying to more often than not.

The bangs of the fireworks are dimmed when I look at him. I don't even watch the show he begged for me to come out and see with him on this humid night; my gaze is on him and only him.

"Hyung! Wasn't that one really cool?" His lips pull into a grin as he turns to me for confirmation.

I nod, biting my lip. I can't trust myself to speak, it'd probably come out as a squeak.

He turns back to the sky and I decide to do the same. However, the sparkles, the fizzles, the bangs, the horsetails, the willows and the rings don't capture my attention and I soon find myself studying Jongin's side profile again. 

Jongin is handsome and sweet and kind and smart and cute and hot and considerate and so fucking perfect. I really want to kiss him.I want to forget about the less than favorable outcomes, suck up my pride and lean over to kiss him. 

My heart pounds in my ears as I scooch closer to him on the grass. 

Just do it. I'm going to fucking do it. Fucking YOLO and fucking Carpe Diem and whatever the fuck romantic fools say; I'm going to do it. 

Resting my palms on the ground, I lean over and press my lips to his as a firework goes off before quickly retreating.

He stares at me wide-eyed, his mouth dropped. Fuck. Please don't hate me. 

"Hyung? W-what was that?" Shit.

"Umm yeah umm. Umm the fireworks! Yeah the fireworks! That previous copper willow combination one was just umm so fucking beautiful. It lit up the sky and it made me think about life and you were there and yeah and umm the beauty of that tempted me to kiss you. It's nothing much, just the dangers of fireworks acting up. Umm yeah, just a casual thing. I'm trying out that cool, hip thing. Yeah."

What brilliant eloquence. 

Jongin's brows furrow at me. "The beauty of a firework made you kiss me?"

Avoiding eye contact, I nod, "Yeah and umm maybe the beauty of your soul."

I'm fucked.

"Kyungsoo-hyung," I look up to find him surprisingly close and coming closer, "can we do it again?"

What?!

Dumbfounded, I slowly nod my head. 

He tastes like popcorn. 


End file.
